


La Rutina de la Muerte

by Adam_darkless



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Gay Sex, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_darkless/pseuds/Adam_darkless
Summary: Pude sentirlo, como la luz escapaba de mis ojos, mi calor fue reemplazado por el frió. Todo era igual, la muerte, la rutinaria ruta a mi desgracia, al día siguiente regresaría, a la mañana nadie recordaría nada, me aliste para perderme en la en la oscuridad pero un grito aterrador me detuvo, un chillido similar al de un animal asustado, después las lagrimas. Butters lloraba inmóvil





	1. La Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten leyendo esto, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo

Pude sentirlo, como la luz escapaba de mis ojos, como mi piel se agrietaba y mi aliento huía hasta desaparecer, todo mi calor fue reemplazado por el frio. Kyle grito y mi cuerpo quedo a mitad de la calle. Todo era igual, el dolor, la muerte y la rutinaria ruta a mi desgracia pero al día siguiente regresaría, a la mañana siguiente mis amigos y todo South Park no recordarían nada, acepte mi suerte o mi falta de ella y me aliste para perderme en la oscuridad pero un grito aterrador me detuvo, fue un chillido muy similar al de un pequeño animal herido y asustado, después vinieron las lágrimas que caían desesperadas de ese par de ojos enormes y azules, Butters lloraba inmóvil apenas a dos metros de mi cadáver, yo tenía un ojo reventado, la cabeza partida y la parca naranja bañada en mi propia sangre, el autobús del colegio me había atropellado, di un vistazo a mis piernas, estaban destrozadas, mis huesos partidos sobresalían de mi carne magullada. El nuevo conductor del bus que suplía a la señora Crabtree estaba ebrio y no pudo vernos jugar con bolas de nieve en medio de la calle, agradecí ser yo y no ser ninguno de mis amigos o alguien más, estaba agradecido incluso de que esta vez mi muerte fuera casi instantánea.

  
Butters estaba horrorizado

  
Stan corrió hacia el quitando sus ojos de mí y de la mueca llorosa de Kyle, Butters permanecía mirando lo que quedaba de mí, sus manos temblaban y su dedo se alzó por encima del hombro de Stan que trato en vano de impedirle seguir mirándome.  
-¡Kenny! ¡Ken…! –la voz de Butters salía estrangulada de su garganta, soltó la mochila que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo llena de calcomanías de conejitos y hello kitty derramando un par de libros grandes y pesados, calculo y biología se estamparon contra el piso creando un sonido amortiguado de papel sobre la nieve.  
Cartman dio un suspiro pesado, Kyle seguía algo desorientado con los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en la espalda de Stan, buscando donde refugiarse, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a Butters, sus gritos estaban poniendo más nerviosos a todos en especial cuando el conductor salió corriendo para luego desaparecer en medio del bosque.  
-¡Butters ya basta!... ¡Kenny está muerto! –grito finalmente Eric controlando el temblor de su voz  
-¡no! No…una ambulancia…debo llamar a una ambulancia  
-Butters por favor…. –suplico Kyle entrecerrando los ojos cuando Butters esquivo a están dándole un empujón y corrió hacia mí, tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas golpeándose contra la gravilla de la calle. Stan gruño resignado.  
Butters apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y grito mi nombre, era la primera vez que el me veía morir, era la primera vez que alguien se aferraba con tanta fuerza a mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía llorar a Butters.  
-¡déjalo ya! ¡Suéltalo! –le exigió Stan mientras Kyle llamaba a emergencias  
-¡maldita sea judío! Dame ese teléfono. –Eric le arrebato el celular a Kyle y dio nuestro paradero a la operadora, en menos de diez minutos había una ambulancia, una patrulla y un destino a la morgue.

  
Apoye mi cabeza en la espalda encorvada y cansada de Butters  
-no llores. –susurre. –no llores, regresare mañana. –prometí hundiendo mis dedos entre sus costillas, su corazón latía muy rápido y era doloroso el ardor de sus pulmones hinchados por el llanto, mi toque le dio escalofríos que estremecieron todo su cuerpo, era tan cálido y acogedor, olvide por un segundo que estaba muerto, me permití robar un poco de su calor eh ignorar a otros como yo, los accidentes atraían a otros muertos y demonios, criaturas sin rostro y ojos vacíos con cuerpos destrozados, algunos se acercaban por curiosidad o en busca de rostros vivos conocidos, recordé la primera vez que morí en un accidente de auto, había una niña pequeña con el cuello roto llorando por su mama, mientras su cuerpo estaba calcinándose en el incendio del choque entre los dos autos, yo apenas podía creer que estaba muriendo. El llanto de Butters había reunido a una pequeña multitud de espectros, algunos rodeaban a Kyle y Stan, les robaba energía, les di una mirada de advertencia y se alejaron de ellos desfigurando aún más sus rostros y cuerpos destrozados por la muerte y la descomposición.

Cartman estaba sentado en la banqueta cubierta de nieve, veía directamente hacia mí, eso despertó un miedo irracional, pensé que podría verme cuando entrecerró sus ojos, enfocando la vista, escaneando con paciencia, en ese instante pensé que realmente podía verme, segundos después froto sus ojos dándose por vencido, en el peor de los casos solo me veía como una sombra cubriendo el cuerpo de Butters.  
-maldición. –refunfuño cubriendo sus ojos, Cartman era un desgraciado pero yo era su amigo, jamás permitiría que supiéramos que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, Estaba asustado como todos y reprimía fuertemente las ganas de correr con su madre, miles de esas imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza la primera vez que lo toque al morir, el espectro que quedaba de mi jugueteo con su rostro y ahí fue cuando miles de recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza, su ira, su desconsuelo y sus miedos, con ese simple toque supe todo lo que escondía tras ese sarcasmo y su carácter misántropo, prometí jamás volver a tocar a nadie más hasta Butters.

Lo curioso de estar acariciando a Butters era la única sensación que me hacía sentir, además del dolor y el miedo había luz, era como un hogar tibio y seguro, no tuve visiones, ni imágenes de él, parecía que me bloqueaba con gran facilidad sin darse cuenta, no me permitió ver nada y yo no lo obligue, podía hacerlo, meterme en su cabeza y hurgar todos y cada uno de sus recovecos pero preferí seguir robando esa sensación de ser amado.  
Una paramédico hizo sentar a Kyle y Stan junto a Eric y puso sobre sus hombros mantas calientes, les entrego tazas con chocolate y espero junto a ellos, la madre de Kyle se acercaba agitada, fue la primera en aparecer, vino por ellos, pensé. El padre de Stan se aproximó poco después, ambos adultos lucían preocupados, siempre lucían aterrados también, sabían que tenían que sentarlos en el sillón de una de sus casas y hablarle sobre la muerte, aunque ya no éramos unos niños y estábamos en secundaria nos seguían y seguirían tratando igual que en primaria.

Finalmente los padres de Butters vinieron por él, su madre dio un sollozo y sin decir nada se acercó a su hijo, su padre lucia descompuesto y no fue capaz de amenazar a Butters con castigarlo por protagonizar un escándalo en medio de la calle casi a hora de regresar a casa, su madre lo abrazo y lloro con él.  
-estas helado Butters. –su mano rozo mi cabello y lo alejo de mí, perdí su calor, a cambio lo reemplazo una sensación de vacío.  
Butters la observaba con los ojos nublados en nuevas lágrimas junto a la tranquilidad contradictoria y confusa de las drogas que le habían inyectado los paramédicos que después lo obligaron a arrastras a separarse de mi cuerpo. Butters estaba histérico. Incluso Kyle cubrió sus orejas con sus manos en desesperación para dejar de huir las suplicas de Butters mientras lanzaba patadas a quien se nos acercara.  
-Kenny se lastimo mamá. –susurro cansado, totalmente dopado antes de caer en la inconciencia.  
Di un suspiro sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho sentir tan mal, un viaje con todo pagado directo a un colapso mental.  
-Le dimos tranquilizante para dormir a un caballo. –gimió uno de los paramédicos, la madre de Butters lo tomo en brazos dedicándole una mirada molesta por su comentario, el hombre solo giro su rostro avergonzado, el padre de Butters tomo a su esposa eh hijo, abrazo a su familia y caminaron silenciosamente a su casa.  
Mañana, esperaba que pronto amaneciera, que todo se esfumara, la tarde ya convertida en noche se me estaba haciendo eterna. De lo único que lograba consolarme un poco era que al día siguiente todo sería igual, llevaría a Karen de la mano a su salón, mis amigos y yo nos meteríamos en problemas, robaría algo de pornografía de mi hermano o padre y Butters sonreiría, mañana el sonreiría como siempre.

Esta noche yo vagaría sin rumbo por la ciudad.


	2. Encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cap dos~ disfrútenlo :)

Esta noche yo vagaría sin rumbo por la ciudad.

Para media noche toda el área estaba completamente despejada, comenzaba a nevar, la nieve se acumulaba en las canaletas y tejados, lentamente limpiaba el manchón de sangre que había dejado en la carretera, camine por las calles silenciosas, cuidándome de no cerrar mis ojos por mucho tiempo, podía parpadear eh incluso la costumbre de bostezar de aburrimiento no se alejaba de mí, pero en cuanto mis ojos se cerraran por más de un treinta segundos solo podría abrirlos a la mañana siguiente, despertaría a mi vida usual y perdería la oportunidad de experimentar con mi presencia incorpórea y juguetear con los inocentes que permanecían vivos, ignorantes arropados en sus camas, esto de estar muerto no tenía por qué ser tan trágico siempre, en mi consuelo podía divertirme gastando bromas o siendo un mejor hermano para Karen.

Karen.

Sin pensarlo fui a casa, oí el chillido de una familia de ratas corretear junto a la puerta de la cocina, mis padres estaban tirados en la sala junto a algunas botellas de licor y cerveza vacías, el hedor característico de su borrachera me golpeo la nariz con fuerza, hice una mueca cansada, por lo menos esta vez Kevin no los acompañaba, tal vez estaba encerrado en su habitación, camine a través de ellos deseando realmente ignorarlos y fui a la habitación de Karen, ella dormía tranquila abrazando la muñeca vieja que yo le había regalado hace algunos años, aunque ya casi entraba a la adolescencia la seguiría viendo como mi hermanita, lo único bueno y puro que tenía, suspire agotado recordando hacer horas extras para comprarle un mejor regalo y olvidar esa muñeca que parecía más un trapo viejo.

Apoye mi cabeza en la de ella y bese su cabello arropándola

Faltaban aún más de seis horas para el amanecer, Karen estaba segura, ningún espectro me había seguido, y lo que quedaba de mi familia no causaría problemas hasta la siguiente mañana, podía divagar con tranquilidad en la ciudad. Sin notarlo había caminado hasta la casa de los Stotch, me topé con algunas sombras que miraban como yo a la ventana delantera de la recamara de Butters, falto una mirada amenazante para que se marcharan, agradecí que solo fueran eso, si me cruzaba con algo más… corría el riesgo de ser devorado o corrompido…odiaba pensar en eso. ser devorado por la oscuridad era peor que terminar con Damien en el infierno...

Quise caminar de vuelta y olvidar los ojos llorosos de Butters y sus gritos, quise no recordar pero me quede estático, parado ahí frente a su casa mirando fijamente su ventana, tuve que haberme ido, me arrepentí de no haberme ido... Butters abría la ventana creando un chirrido aterrador, nunca encendió su luz, su cabeza rubia salió a mi encuentro, lo sabía porque su boca se abrió sorprendida y casi aterrada, sus labios temblaron y yo desee desaparecer, sonrió y yo desee correr pero no lo hice a cambio le di una mueca que trataba en vano de ser una sonrisa, el agarro su pecho y desapareció, oí el estruendo correr entre sus escaleras y la puerta delantera ser abierta de un portazo que tiro nieve sobre el porche.

Era casi un milagro que nadie había despertado por aparatoso aterrizaje de Butters.

-¿Kenny…?

-Ve a dormir Butters. –dije conteniendo mi miedo, había sido descubierto y lo mas perturbador de todo esto era que podía verme, tal vez en el fondo yo era quien se lo permitía…siempre desee que alguien me viera, demostrar que no mentía cuando bromeaba diciendo que siempre moría, o cuando deseaba soltar esta carga…que alguien escuchara como gritaba sin palabras.

-ya estoy soñando Kenny. –debatió mirándome cubierto de sus pijamas celestes de algodón, tenía los pies descalzos y estaba a punto de pisar la nieve, me acerque a él impidiéndole dar un paso más.

-sí, es verdad. –mentí, nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse entre sus ojos, mientras que mi pecho se llenaba de tristeza, estaba decepcionado de que ni siquiera el pensara que mi muerte fuera real.

-no recuerdo haberme dormido. –susurro ladeando la cabeza, intentando recordar

-tu padre te cargo de vuelta a casa. –le explique con paciencia, tus padres estaban muy preocupados…

-si claro. –satirizo. –eso no los eximio de darme un castigo. –un par de lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos cansados. -¿Mi padre me cargo?

-deja de llorar, hoy has llorado más de lo que lo has hecho en todos estos años juntos, -ignore su pregunta tratando de sonar calmado.

-no puedo evitarlo…algo está muy mal dentro de mi…aunque no recuerdo muy bien que era…pero cuando te vi supe que tenía que correr a ti Kenny, quería que realmente fueras tú y que te encontrabas bien…

Reí

El comenzaba a olvidar…ni siquiera sabía que yo era real, ni que estaba muerto en realidad.

El tomo mi risa como algo alegre y limpio su cara llorosa, tomo aire y supe que tenía que decirme algo que no podía esperar, Butters era amable y paciente pero también era valiente, no cualquiera enfrenta a Eric Cartman dos veces seguidas  y a todos los demás chicos de la escuela…para luego encerrarse dramáticamente en el baño… no sin antes haberme llamado el único chico con dignidad y bondad de todos.

Me llamo su mejor amigo.

Quite mis ojos de la nieve y los enfoque en él

-Te quiero Kenny…sé que jamás podría decírtelo en persona…y menos con Cartman cerca pero me alegra estar soñando contigo…espero verte mañana…

Pensé que moriría por segunda vez consecutiva. Butters apretó sus puños y me enfrento con la mirada, mientras yo me haba reducido a un manojo de nervios y confusión peor que la primera vez que me habían atrapado recortando mis fotos favoritas de las revistas pornográficas en la escuela.

Butters caminaba peligrosamente hacia mi…si sus pies tocaban la nieve el sabría que no soñaba, sentiría como su piel se quemaba por el frió y que todo era real. Corrí hacia el…chocando su cuerpo con el mío, no le permití seguir caminando, el creyó que lo abrazaba y rodeo sus brazos acunando mi cuerpo, podía sentirme y yo podía sentirlo a él, volvía a sentir su calidez y yo estaba tan helado que me deje acariciar, aspire su olor, si el sol tuviera uno estaba seguro que fuera idéntico al de Butters, era como el sol en un día de lluvia, el aroma húmedo y fresco de la lluvia con toques dulces de las gomitas que compartíamos en clases cuando nadie nos veía.

-Te quiero Kenny McCormick. –repitió aferrándose a mí con más fuerza, y supe exactamente lo que debía hacer…cerré mi ojos y conté hasta cien.


	3. Espejo Roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me maten, estoy en mi ultimo semestre y mi inspiración se evaporo de la nada, pero no se preocupen ya regreso y esta vez actualizare mas continuamente de preferencia el fin de semana, gracias a quienes me dieron kudos, me animan la vida :D

Desperté en mi cama junto a las mismas paredes manchadas, el olor a humedad y las cortinas roídas que serpenteaban llevadas por el viento invernal que se colaba desde mi ventana rota, encogí un poco más mi cuerpo tratando de guardar el calor bajo las sabanas, bostece cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando que mi madre no se levantara de su resaca, que se quedara dormida porque yo no desea ir a clases, no podía quitarme de la cabeza los ojos azules y llorosos de Butters, la forma en que susurro mi nombre y me repetía cuanto me quería, era doloroso.

  
Antes de que pudiera seguir auto torturándome mi madre dio un grito afónico amenazándonos para que nos alistarnos y bajáramos a desayunar, di un suspiro largo y cansado, mis últimas esperanzas de quedarme en cama desaparecían, estire mi cuerpo y di unos cuantos pasos para quitar los residuos del sueño, cuando estaba frente a la puerta de mi armario tomando mi vieja parca naranja y peinando mi cabello vi por el reflejo del espejo algo reptar a lo largo del techo, era una figura negra similar a un lagarto enorme y deforme, solo podía distinguir entre tanta negrura un par de ojos rojos encendidos y furicos, abrió las fauces y un miasma asqueroso con olor pútrido cayó al piso, quise gritar y salir corriendo pero estaba inmóvil con los ojos desenfocados por el terror, pensé que soñaba pero cuando comenzó a acercarse a mi sentí el dolor más terrible que nuca pensé tener, mi cabeza se sentía pesada y pensé que explotaría, las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en mis ojos y emití un gemido que dude provenía de mí, era agónico y estrujado como el llanto de un pájaro a punto de morir, mi cuerpo temblaba y mordí mi labio con fuerza suplicando que todo fuera mentira, cuando ese espectro estuvo a milímetros de mi nariz mis manos reaccionaron aterradas y arrojaron contra el cajas llenas de juguetes viejos y rotos junto a revistas pornográficas llenas de polvo que se encontraban en la parte alta del closet.  
Escuche el estruendo mientras las partículas de polvo me enceguecían. Casi ruedo por las escaleras al intentar huir, esa cosa golpeaba la puerta intentando salir, la atranque con fuerza desde afuera hasta que se dio por vencida, el hedor era lo único que persistía, era angustiante, mire por minutos eternos el pomo de mi puerta armándome de valor, mis dedos estaban engarrotados, cuando me decidí a abrir la puerta ese espectro se había marchado dejando apenas una huellas visibles en el techo que fácilmente se confundirían con humedad filtrada desde el techo, lo único que evidenciaba su presencia era el desastre de cosas tiradas por toda mi habitación además del espejo roto, nunca lo oí romperse pero ahí estaba, fragmentado por completo como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo pero sus trozos se mantenían unidos, di un suspiro extrañado y antes de que pudiera recoger algo Karen estaba llamándome, apenas agarre mi parca baje las escaleras.  
Todos ya estaban desayunando a excepción de mi padre que seguía tumbado ebrio en el único sillón de nuestra casa. En la mesa apenas había unos panqueques congelados en el centro y quemados por las orillas…no alcanzaban para los tres, mamá siempre decía que no tenía hambre pero era para que mis hermanos y yo lográramos comer algo. Decidí que hoy yo tampoco tendría hambre así por lo menos Karen tendría algo más que desayunar.  
Mire la hora en el reloj de la cocina y era tarde…muy tarde, por lo general mi bus pasaba quince minutos antes del bus de Karen así que me fui lo más aprisa que mis piernas me permitían dando un portazo.

 

Corrí a toda prisa, puse mi capucha encima de mi cabeza y la cubrí con todo lo que me permitía la tela, mis huesos dolían y estaba agotado… aun no podía creer que un espectro había aparecido en mi habitación intentando devorarme sin importarle que ahora estaba vivo, había despertado en mi cama como todas y cada una de las veces donde renacía…estaba vivo aún estaba vivo por hoy, ese pensamiento me dio una sacudida nada placentera en la espina dorsal sin contar la carrera que me toco hacer para llegar a la parada del autobús escolar, mi pecho quemaba, el aire congelado quemaba mis pulmones con furia, sin piedad y estaba seguro de que tendía a Kevin encabronado al llegar a casa.  
Al subir al autobús lo primero que vi fue el cabello rubio y esponjado de Butters sobresaliendo desde los asientos, mientras me acercaba a él pude notar que lucía cansado, vestía una bufanda extra de color violeta y tenía un par de ojeras leves en ambos ojos pero sonreía a la ventana viendo como pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer, su reflejo en el cristal lucia como una acuarela sacada de un cuento de hadas, no se percataba aun de mi presencia tras de él y quise sentarme a su lado pero Cartman me empujaba desde atrás haciéndome avanzar, por lo general Kyle y Stan se sentaban juntos y Cartman y yo igual.  
Maldije por lo bajo mientras Kyle gritaba a Cartman y Stan simplemente los dejaba ser, la ventaja del nihilismo pensé comenzando a irritarme más de lo normal, hoy no…solo hoy no intenten matarse suplique internamente con la esperanza de que se calmaran, varias calles después seguían gritando y jalándose los cabellos como un par de niñas peleonas, gruñí inconforme.

-¡A callar! –Di un grito sofocado por mi parca pero ambos eh incluso medio autobús se quedó en silencio observándome.  
Butters dio un brinco asustado mirándome interrogante y preocupado, al instante me sentí culpable y baje la cabeza en gesto de disculpa pero Kyle dejo de mechonear el cabello de Eric y Eric dejo la letanía de que los judíos querían apoderarse del mundo.

-Cielos Kenny ¿Tu familia es tan pobre que estas encabronado?

Basto una mirada llena de ira para que el culón de Eric se callara por completo  
Minutos después estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho

-Kenny...amigo ¿Estas bien? –La voz preocupada de Stan me reconforto un poco, era suave y sonaba tan cálida, di un suspiro y toque sus hombros aun a ciegas

-Solo estoy un poco cansado Stan. –No había mentido solo guarda un poco de información, solo la necesaria, para que ellos no se preocuparan…de todas formas explicarles todo sería en vano, hoy también podría morir y ellos olvidarían... como siempre todo se reiniciaba.

Aunque Butters,,, el había cambiado, sus ojeras y la suplica en su mirada seguían intactas, como ayer, como en la madrugada, me maldije internamente...

Esto no puede ser posible.


End file.
